my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Sword in the Stone (1963)
Storyline Also See Movie Trailer Sound Effects Used * Disney Blabbering Sound * Disney Cranky Bird Sound * Disney Dizzy Sound * DISNEY BIG JUNK CRASH * DISNEY CASTLE THUNDER * DISNEY POOF SOUND * Ferocious Roar * Hollywoodedge, Airy Bubbles Wwet Po CRT018601 * Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 * HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Umbrella/Parachute Opens and Poofs/Hollywoodedge, Rug Shook Out CRT030606 (Heard once at the end of "Higitus Figitus") * Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053904 * Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 * Hollywoodedge, Long Slow Stretch CRT049402 * Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 * Hollywoodedge, Plane ASteep Dive En CRT056108/Sound Ideas, Explosions - Bomb whine . . . whistle and explosion 01 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 * Hollywoodedge, Raspberries Variou CRT050306 * Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 * Hollywoodedge, Single Small Bell Di CRT015002 (1st ding) * Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 * Disney Rooster Crow Sound (Unknown) * Sound Ideas, BIRD, HAWK - SINGLE HAWK SCREECHING, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK/Hollywoodedge, Bounce Boing Drum CRT016901 (Briefly heard in a low pitch) * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (H-B) * Sound Ideas, TRAIN, CARTOON - CRASHY TRAIN STOP 01 * WOOD BREAK Image Gallery sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-184.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, HAWK - SINGLE HAWK SCREECHING, ANIMAL, vlcsnap-2017-09-29-04h54m17s120.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Slow Stretch CRT049402 (1) vlcsnap-2017-09-29-04h55m34s124.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Slow Stretch CRT049402 (2) sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-2721.jpg|Rooster Crow (Unknown) vlcsnap-2017-09-29-04h58m31s83.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Slow Stretch CRT049402 (3) sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5033.jpg|Cranky Bird vlcsnap-2017-09-29-04h59m33s184.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Slow Stretch CRT049402 (4) sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5054.jpg|Cranky Bird sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5079.jpg|Cranky Bird sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-6845.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, HAWK - SINGLE HAWK SCREECHING, ANIMAL, sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-6848.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, HAWK - SINGLE HAWK SCREECHING, ANIMAL, sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-6868.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, HAWK - SINGLE HAWK SCREECHING, ANIMAL, sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-6871.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, HAWK - SINGLE HAWK SCREECHING, ANIMAL, The Sword in the Stone Hollywoodedge, Single Small Bell Di CRT015002.png|Hollywoodedge, Single Small Bell Di CRT015002 (1st ding) vlcsnap-2017-09-29-05h01m22s199.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Slow Stretch CRT049402 (5) vlcsnap-2018-04-06-01h40m23s75.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Slow Stretch CRT049402 (6) vlcsnap-2019-11-29-17h49m00s125.png|Wet Splats Various CRT052303 sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-7723.jpg|Blabbering Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-7736.jpg|Ferocious Roar sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-7799.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Raspberries Variou CRT050306 vlcsnap-2017-09-29-05h02m54s169.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Slow Stretch CRT049402 (7) vlcsnap-2017-09-29-05h04m58s122.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Slow Stretch CRT049402 (8) Audio Samples Category:Movies Category:Movies That Use Wet Splats Various CRT052303 Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP UP Category:Movies That Don't Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Movies That Don't Use 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 Category:Movies That Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Category:Movies That Use Low Pitched Squeak Category:Movies That Use Single Frog Croak Cl Category:Movies That Don't Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Movies That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Movies That Don't Use Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 Category:Movies That Don't Use Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 05 Category:Movies That Don't Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 Category:Movies That Don't Use Bird Rooster 2 Crow Category:Movies That Don't Use ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Category:Movies That Don't Use BIRD, DUCKS - MALLARD: TWO DUCKS CALLING, ANIMAL Category:Movies That Don't Use Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Category:Movies That Don't Use Horses Several Whinn Category:Movies That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Movies That Don't Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - LONG ZIP BY Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT VIOLIN SLIDE UP Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - MEDIUM VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP Category:Movies That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Movies That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - VIBRATING BOING 02 Category:Movies That Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE Category:Movies That Don't Use PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN Category:Movies That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Category:Movies That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE Category:Movies That Don't Use WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN Category:Movies That Don't Use TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02 Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 07 Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use Goat Baas Close Pers Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - 3 WHINNIES, 3 SNORTS, C.U, ANIMAL Category:Movies That Don't Use WILHELM SCREAM Category:Movies That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03 Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE POWER DIVE SCREAM Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZIP BY Category:Movies That Don't Use Ding Metallic HitF CRT2016507